


Argo City!

by immopengu



Series: kalex week 2018 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Kalex Week, belated, kalexweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immopengu/pseuds/immopengu
Summary: Saturday, October 20: Alex on Krypton PROMPT! - And the last prompt! sorta continuation to the last prompt. Hope you like it! It’s AU, with quite a few things different from canon.





	Argo City!

“I can’t believe it.” Kara held on to Alex’s hand, as hard as she can, with no danger of crushing Alex’s hand with super-strength, only normal strength. The shield surrounding what they thought was a lifeless rock, filtered out whatever was in the yellow sun that gave Kara her powers.

“Is it…” Alex recognized the structures, so familiar from her time in Kara’s dream-world. It was Kryptonian. The architecture was unmistakable. They were on some outpost, they must be. Kara didn’t think that this would be possible, to see a whole group of possible survivors, a whole society!

“Kara?” Alex could hear someone coming. Her hand rested on the gun at her hip, cautious as always, but even more so knowing that Supergirl had no powers here.

A small contingent of guards, lead by a woman with close-cropped hair greeted them with a cautious call. Kara’s sharp intake of breath at the sight of the guards set Alex even more on edge.

“Greetings,” The woman spoke Kryptonian, with that same lilt that Kara has. Alex was glad she had had Kara teach her when they were young. The guards all seemed a bit disgruntled, looking at Kara, or more specifically, the crest she wore on her chest. “Welcome to the last remnant of Krypton, Argo City. Can I ask why you wear the crest of the House of El?”

Kara put a calming hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“I am Kara Zor-El. This is the crest of my family. I am the daughter of Alura In-Ze and Zor-El, and I am one of the last of the Great House of El. It is my right to wear this crest, Dal Kir-Ta.”

There was a murmur that rose from the guards as the woman who had questioned them seemed close to tears.

“You know me?” The woman–Dal–looked about to cry.

“You know ME.” Kara’s voice was thick with emotion.

“I didn’t want to hope.” Dal walked forward hand held, palm outwards. Kara pressed her palm to Dal’s palm, who pulled Kara’s hand forward to cradle it to her chest. “Welcome home, my friend.”

“I thought you had died.” Kara was crying, and Alex placed a comforting hand on the small of Kara’s back. Dal looked at Alex curiously.

“We were delivered.” Dal let go of Kara’s hand, touching the spot where Kara’s was and touching her own chest. “I am yours again, Kara.”

“I can protect myself, Dal. I’m no longer the girl you watched over.”

Dal smiled at Kara ruefully. “I will always watch over and protect you. Speaking of… who is this with you?”

The mood significantly changed again as all eyes turned to Alex, who met Dal’s gaze coolly.

“This is Alex Danvers.” Kara took Alex’s hand in her own, tangling their fingers together. Alex’s attention was drawn back to Kara smiling at her softly, a matching fond expression taking over her face. They both didn’t notice how stunned the group of guards looked.

“Alex Danvers… Kara. Welcome to Argo City.” Dal gave a short nod to Alex, her expression conciliatory. “Please follow me. There is someone on the council who would like to meet you.”

The group surrounded them, Dal walking beside Kara and Alex, pointing out places Kara would have known as a child, that had survived. Dal was mum on how Argo City survived, begging off the question so it could be explained by the architect of their survival.

They entered a building which reminded Alex very much of an ancient Roman forum, but… futuristic. The rest of the guards took their leave, but Dal continued to guide them onwards. It was a bit overwhelming to be here, and Alex fiddled with the necklace around her neck that Kara had made her keep after Kara had returned from pushing Fort Rozz into space. Kara’s steps slowed as they approached a woman decked out in a white robe, who had her back turned to them. She seemed to be giving instructions to a group of similarly dressed people.

“Judicator Zor-El, I have brought our guests.”

Alex was just quick enough to catch Kara around the waist as the superhero’s legs gave out. Tears tracked down her face, and Dal bent and put an arm around Kara on the other side, to help Alex keep Kara from crashing to the floor.

“Kara.” Alura Zor-El, who looked so much like Astra, looked like she was fighting hard to keep it together. Her students gave quick bows that Alura didn’t notice, and withdrew from the reunion. There was only a second of hesitation, then Kara had thrown herself at her mother, calling out for her. Alura had Kara in her arms, sobbing along with Kara, who had her face buried in her mother’s shoulder.

“Mom, mom, mom…” Kara’s body was wracked by sobs, holding on as tight as she could. Alura was no better, swaying unsteadily, looking completely staggered by this turn of events.

“You brought me my daughter.” Alura wept, holding out a hand to Dal. The guard took Alura’s hand and bent down to press her forehead to it.

“This one brought her home to us.” Dal took a step back gesturing to Alex. “I’ll let her introduce herself.”

Alex was a lot more uncomfortable now as Alura looked at her with so much gratitude on her face, it made Alex’s palms sweat. She wasn’t used to all this attention.

“Hi.” Alex waved awkwardly. Kara had turned to look at Alex, and laughed at her foster sister’s discomfort. Alex cut a glare at her, but it died when Kara reached a hand out to Alex. Alex complied obediently, slipping her hand into Kara’s and allowing herself to be pulled closer.

“I’m Alex Danvers. My family took care of Kara–” Alex was alarmed at the gasp that came from Alura.

“Alex Danvers?”

“Yes.” Alex’s eyes darted from Alura to Kara, unsure of what she had done.

“Do you remember me?”

Alex’s brow furrowed. “I don’t… we’ve never met. Officially. I–your hologram, we kind of talk sometimes? I’ve met your sister?”

“Astra?” Alura was shocked again. “She’s alive?”

“Astra tried to kill our director, so we had to arrest her. Right now, she’s officially working with us so her sentence has been commuted. She would be here with Kara, but I wanted to be here to watch her. We didn’t know what we would find.”

“Things just fall into place…” Alura shook her head, reaching out to cup the side of Alex’s face. “When you were young, you had a radio you played with. Your father gave it to you.”

“How do you know that?” Alex was stunned. A memory prickled at the back of her head.

“You were… six years old. You had managed to connect to my Kara’s toy.” Alura tucked her hand into her sleeve, took out a little cube. “I spoke to you with this.”

“Mom?” Kara rubbed at the tears on her face with the back of her hands. “What are you saying?”

“Argo City survived because of Alex Danvers. And you, Kara. You made this. Do you remember? I took it from you when I thought you were talking to strange aliens.” Alura laughed at how unreal this moment was, with Kara taking back the toy she had. “It was Alex on the other side. She told me to make a ‘forcefield like a spaceship’.”

“You…” Alex remembered now. She had forgotten, but she remembered now. “Alura! You called me ‘child of the stars’!”

“I sent Kara away, in case the forcefield wouldn’t work. Her spaceship sent a last distress signal to me, when she went into the Phantom Zone. When we were able to stabilize our new world, we set off after Kara.” Alura looked from her daughter to Alex, overwhelmed with the incredible turn of events. “It’s a really long story.”

“It worked?” Alex looked up at the sky with new eyes. This shield was because of her.

“And you brought my daughter back to me.” Alura’s voice took on a teasing tone. “Did you join houses with her?”

“Well,” Alex didn’t quite know what Alura meant by that, shrugged. “I guess so? On Earth, Kara’s known as Kara Danvers. To protect her.”

“She has enemies on Earth?” Dal’s voice was sharp, her hand settling on the weapon at her side. Alex decided she liked this protective woman.

“Nothing she can’t handle.” Alex reassured. “She’s super-powered because of Earth’s sun. And I’m always there to support her.”

“I’m glad.” Alura drew Alex into a hug with Kara in the middle. “You are an honoured guest, Alex Danvers. You’ve done everything you said you would do when we spoke. You found an answer for us, you took my daughter in, you protected her, fought with her. The House of El is in your debt. Everyone on this rock is in your debt.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Alex was beyond words.

“We’ll hold a feast in honour of my daughter joining the House of Danvers, and her coming back to us.”

“Mom–”

“It’ll be a great celebration.” Dal agreed. “The Kir-Ta’s will be Alex Danver’s Honour Guard. The Council will be beside themselves.”

“What just happened?” Alex asked Kara in English, alarmed as Dal left to get things ready, promising to be back soon, while Alura kept up a steady stream of commands as robots came to take the orders and obey.

“My mom just planned our wedding ceremony.” Kara whispered back in English.

“WHAT.”

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY DONE!!!!! Kalex week 2018 lasted forever!


End file.
